Fairy Tail - Petite soeur
by Eiwilia
Summary: De retour de mission, Lucy ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir observée. Elle pense être parano et poursuit sa routine sans s'interroger plus. Dans une ruelle non loin du groupe, un étranger encapuchonné pleure sans retenue après avoir retrouvé une amie qu'il pensait avoir perdu à vie.


Lucy poursuivit son chemin en fulminant.

- Vous vous rendez compte ?! À cause de vous, on doit encore passer notre salaire pour reconstruire ce que vous avez détruit ! Et maintenant…

La jeune fille éclata en sanglot :

- Je n'ai rien pour payer mon loyer ! Ouaaaaah !

Natsu éclata de rire en lançant :

- T'en fais pas, on va en prendre une autre de mission !

- Mais vous allez encore tout casser ! s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Gray soupira un coup avant de répliquer :

- En même temps, si l'autre tête brulée avait montré une certaine retenue…

Natsu démarra au quart de tour et vint faire face au mage de glace :

- T'as dit quoi le slip glacé ? Hein ?!

- T'es sourd en plus ! Je vais t'aider à mieux entendre avec un bon coup sur la face ! menaça Gray.

Une ombre plana sur le duo bagarreur qui se figea immédiatement.

- Arrêtez tous les deux ! lança Erza entourée d'une aura démoniaque.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent leur distance sur le champ et Erza rajouta à l'intention de Lucy :

- Même en payant les réparations, il reste un peu de nos salaires à chacun, donc pour la prochaine mission, tu pourras certainement avoir suffisamment, même avec quelques déboires…

Lucy hocha la tête, pas très convaincue de cela mais poursuivit sans se plaindre d'avantage. Alors qu'ils franchissaient la ville, Natsu parvint à force de bêtises et de remarques naïves à faire retrouver le sourire à Lucy. Cette dernière stoppa alors soudainement et Natsu lui rentra dedans.

- Mais qu'est-que tu as ? s'exclama-t-il, mécontent.

- Rien…je..je ne suis pas certaine, mais j'ai l'impression d'être épiée…souffla-t-elle.

Immédiatement, l'image de son père lui vint en tête mais après un bref tour d'horizon, elle ne le trouva pas, pas plus qu'une personne fixant trop longtemps son attention sur elle. Natsu, qui s'était préparé à en découdre avec le potentiel opportun se calma alors et Happy lança :

- C'est encore un syndrome de narcissisme aigue !

Il fut immédiatement saisi par la queue et ballotté dans tous les sens :

- Toi, stupide chat, tu vas te taire ou je te transforme en compote !

- Désoléééé~

Après quelques excuses et une bonne crise de rire, la joyeuse troupe reprit son chemin.

Dans l'angle d'une ruelle non loin, un individu couvert d'une cape et capuche tremblotait d'émotion, des larmes glissant sur ses joues.

- Lucy-nee…murmura-t-il.

Il rejeta un coup d'œil vers le groupe qui disparaissait dans la foule de Magnolia et revit la jeune constellationniste de dos, s'animant dans une conversation joyeuse. Il remarqua alors la marque de Fairy Tail sur sa main. L'inconnu se plaqua contre le mur et sourit amèrement. Il la croyait morte et la voila bien vivante mais lui, il était incapable d'aller la voir. « Je lui avais promis de revenir la chercher …et maintenant qu'elle est là…je ne sais plus quoi faire » pensa-t-il. La personne inspira un coup et décida d'aller prendre une chambre dans une auberge non loin de la guilde pour y faire un petit tour de reconnaissance. « Je veux connaitre ses amis » songea-t-elle.

Les trois jours suivants, Lucy ne pu se détacher de cette impression désagréable d'être observée mais n'en fit pas la remarque, persuadée qu'elle était juste fatiguée et un peu parano. L'inconnu, pour sa part, regardait quelques heures dans la journée la guilde et son organisation. Il fut convaincu que c'était un endroit merveilleux, plein de vie. Les personnes qui traînaient avec Lucy aussi semblaient être remarquables et dignes de confiance. Un doute le saisit alors….pouvait-il réellement revenir dans la vie de Lucy alors que tout semblaient aller pour le mieux ? Perdu dans ses réflexions, l'individu arriva dans un parc calme mais fréquenté. Il se posa contre le tronc d'un arbre vigoureux et leva la tête vers son feuillage émeraude, incapable de prendre une décision. Les minutes s'égrainèrent, puis devinrent des heures. Alors qu'il comptait rentrer chez lui, l'étranger masqué fut attiré par de l'agitation au bout du parc. Quelques hommes étaient en train d'embêter une jeune fille de petite taille aux cheveux bleus ondulés.

- Alors, tu aimes lire ? lança l'un d'entre eux.

- Ho, mais tu es une mage de Fairy Tail ! S'exclama un autre avec méchanceté.

- Je crois que tu vas vouloir te souvenir de cette histoire-là, commença un autre en armant son point.

Alors qu'il allait l'abattre sur sa victime, l'inconnu arriva à temps pour lui faucher les jambes et le faire tomber à la renverse. Il se releva mais l'autre n'en avait pas finit, sans attendre, il pivota sur une jambe et assomma trois des six agresseurs. Il frappa du point l'estomac d'un quatrième qui se plia en deux, incapable de respirer. Les deux derniers furent plus raisonnables, ils attrapèrent leurs collègues assommés et disparurent sans demander leur reste.

- Merci, souffla la jeune fille.

- De rien, tu n'es pas blessée ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme constata à la voix de l'inconnu que ce dernier était une femme.

- Non, c'est bon, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Laisse-moi t'offrir un verre pour te remercier ! s'exclama-t-elle alors.

Après un temps d'hésitation, la sauveuse accepta.

- Super ! Au fait, je m'appelle Levy, dit-elle en tendant une main amicale.

- Moi c'est Aria, répondit-elle en la saisissant.

Une fois les salutations faites, les deux jeunes femmes cheminèrent tranquillement jusqu'à…Fairy Tail. Aria s'arrêta. La guilde de Lucy-nee ?! Non, elle ne pouvait pas… Le regard interrogateur de Levy et son envie de retrouver sa chère amie lui donnèrent un coup de fouet suffisant pour qu'elle sourit et dise :

- Non, ce n'est rien…je suis juste impressionnée d'être ici, dit-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est un peu agité, mais on est sympa !

Aria sourit et suivit la mage de Fairy Tail. Elle l'amena vers un comptoir où elles s'assirent et Levy lança à une jeune femme splendide aux cheveux de neige :

- Mira deux jus d'Argan pour moi et ma sauveuse !

Mira écarquilla les yeux et demanda :

- Tu t'es faite agressée ?! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui oui, répondit l'autre, grâce à elle ! fit-elle en pointant Aria du doigt.

Mira planta son regard sur cette silhouette encapuchonnée puis sourit

- Merci beaucoup ! Cadeau de la maison, ajouta-t-elle en posa le verre devant elle.

Aria lança, gênée :

- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire…

Alors que la jeune femme discutait avec Levy tout en observant les lieux, une autre femme en armure vint à leur rencontre en demandant, inquiète :

- Levy, tu as eu des problèmes ?! Qui sont-ils ? On va leur faire payer !

- Ne t'en fais pas Erza, c'est réglé et ils n'ont pas pu lever le petit doigt sur moi !

Erza comprit en quelques secondes et remercia la nouvelle arrivante après quoi elle s'installa à coté d'Aria pour commander un fraisier.

- Alors, que fais-tu en ville ? demanda Levy.

- Je…j'étais venue pour chercher quelques livres pour ma recherche.

- Que cherches-tu ? demanda Erza entre deux bouchées.

Aria hésita un instant et opta pour une vérité cachée :

- Mes origines et quelques détails magiques.

- Je vois, dit-elle en acquiesçant.

Aria but une gorgée et Mira s'incrusta :

- Tu viens de dire étais…pourquoi ? Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Non…oui…en fait…j'ai aperçu une personne que je croyais morte il y a trois jours dans la ville…une personne qui m'était très chère.

- C'est vrai ?! s'exclamèrent Levy et Mira en même temps.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et gardant les yeux rivés sur sa boisson offerte. Levy demanda alors :

- Comment vous avez été séparées ?

La sauveuse de la mage toussota un instant avant répondre :

- Et bien…il faudrait que je raconte un peu ma vie et je n'aime pas vraiment…

- Ne t'en fais pas, rassura Mira qui adore les histoires et ragots.

- Et bien…

Après un instant d'hésitation elle se lança :

- Lorsque j'étais petite, mes parents sont morts tous les deux d'une maladie, me lassant sa famille ni connaissance…j'ai erré un moment dans une montagne lorsqu'une…personne… m'a trouvée et recueillie… j'ai passé un moment en sa compagnie, elle m'a apprit bien des choses mais soudainement…elle aussi a disparue. Ce n'était pas une maladie, juste…un jour elle était là, et celui d'après plus…

Erza fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis une nouvelle fois partie en exploration et ai atterri non loin d'une propriété assez grande. Alors que j'avais perdue espoirs de retrouver cette personne, une fille un peu plus âgée que moi est apparue. Elle m'a recueillie comme sa petite sœur et ses parents, trouvant en moi une bonne compagnie pour leur fille n'ont pas résisté. Mais après deux ans d'idylle, la mère de cette fille est morte.

- C'est triste, souffla Levy.

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour la consoler…et même si elle semblait aller mieux en surface…son père lui tournait mal et cela se répercuta sur elle. Puis un jour, il m'a chassée de la maison en prétextant que j'étais une distraction pour sa fille. Avant de partir, j'ai dit à ma « sœur » que j'allais devenir plus forte et que je reviendrais la chercher pour qu'ensemble on trouve un endroit à nous empli de bonheur…quand je suis revenue cinq ans plus tard…elle était partie. Je l'ai cherchée en vain jusqu'au jour où j'ai apprit dans le journal qu'elle avait été tué. Après ça, j'étais persuadée qu'elle était réellement disparue.

Après un long moment de silence, Erza demanda :

- Et tu n'es pas encore allée la voir ? Tu sais où la trouver ?

- Oui…je…j'ai vu une marque de guilde sur elle. Mais…mais j'ai peur de la revoir.

- Ha mais c'est une bonne chose ça ! Une guilde de quoi ? demanda Mira.

Elle fut interrompue par Erza qui reprit :

- Pourquoi tu as peur ?

Aria commençait à trouver la familiarité un peu trop excessive, mais elle se força à répondre :

- Parce que j'aurai du revenir plus tôt…je l'ai laissé cinq ans vivre un calvaire… et je l'ai crue morte…je ne suis même pas allée vérifier ça…si je l'avais fait…j'aurais pu la retrouver plus tôt. J'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille, mais j'ai aussi peur qu'elle m'ait oubliée.

Mirajane s'exclama :

- Impossible ! Je suis certaine qu'elle espère toujours te revoir !

Aria soupira, c'était si facile à dire….

Au bout d'un moment, Levy demanda :

- Au fait pourquoi tu portes cette capuche ?

Aria leva la tête et se rendit compte qu'en effet, elle ne l'avait pas retirée ce qu'elle fit sur l'instant.

- Désolée, c'est une habitude…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase devant les yeux admiratifs de Mira et Levy.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu as des yeux incroyables ! s'exclama la jeune mage aux cheveux bleus.

Aria sourit. Elle avait des yeux dorés qui pouvaient parfois donner l'impression de scintiller. Erza détailla la jeune femme : environ vingt ans, des cheveux noirs ondulés encadrant un visage fin et gracile, ses yeux dorés dévoilaient sans peine une vie chargée d'histoires éprouvantes. Titania constata aussi qu'elle possédait une magie inconnue et étrange mais ne fit aucuns commentaires.

- Au fait, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Levy.

Aria n'osait pas répondre car elle savait que toutes connaissaient sa « sœur » disparue. Mais après réflexion, elle n'allait pas reculer après tout ce chemin parcouru.

- Il s'agit de…

- Aria ?!

* * *

><p>Lucy venait d'enfin régler son loyer et son humeur s'était grandement amélioré. C'est avec légèreté qu'elle se rendit à la guilde. Elle rencontra Natsu en chemin et tous deux poursuivirent la route ensemble. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall, les deux jeunes virent que la plupart des mages jetaient quelques coups d'œil vers le bar où était assises Levy et Erza, en compagnie de Mira et d'une étrangère.<p>

- Qui c'est ça ? s'étonna Natsu.

Lucy ne répondit pas, elle avait l'impression de reconnaître ces cheveux noirs ondulés et s'avança vers le quatuor. Au bout de cinq mètres, le jeune inconnue tourna légèrement la tête et Lucy se figea.

- C'est pas vrai…murmura-t-elle. Ca ne peut…être vrai…

Natsu se tourna vers son amie, inquiet :

- Lucy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La jeune mage déglutit péniblement et lança avec un espoir débordant de vie :

- Aria ?!

Elle vit la jeune femme se crisper. La guilde entière se tut, comme pour respecter ce moment sacré. Aria se retourna alors lentement, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Ce dernier se stoppa instantanément en découvrant Lucy, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, ses yeux noisette emplis de larmes.

- Ce…Tu…

Aria se leva de sa chaise, ignorant son regard qui se voilait d'eau et lança, dans un sourire d'un bonheur immense, d'un soulagement sans fin :

- Je t'ai retrouvée.

Lucy avança de quelques pas lentement, puis accéléra jusqu'à courir et se jeta dans les bras d'Aria avant d'éclater en sanglot.

- je…je n'y …crois pas… pleurait-elle.

Sa sœur adoptive l'étreignit un peu plus tout en soufflant :

- Je te croyais morte. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt….pardonne-moi…

Lucy fit non de la tête :

- Tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte, Aria.

Elles se tinrent ainsi encore quelques minutes avant de s'écarter lentement l'une de l'autre sans pour autant se lâcher les mains. Avec un sourire resplendissant, la plus âgée des deux lança :

- Je suis rentrée, Lucy-nee.

- Bon retour, Aria !

Natsu ainsi que toute la guilde poussa des exclamations interrogatives en entendant le titre de sœur donné à Lucy. À elles deux, elles ne mirent quelques minutes pour expliquer leur histoire. A la fin de leur conte, quelques mages pleuraient sans retenue quand d'autres souriaient franchement.

- Voici la preuve que des liens solides vous permettrons de toujours vous retrouver, peu importe le temps et la distance….Et je dois dire que cette retrouvaille…mérite une fête !

Un hourra général eu lieux dans les rires et larmes des deux jeunes femmes.

* * *

><p>NOTE : et oui ! Mielleux en tout point XD<p> 


End file.
